Long Lost Daughter
by Vickster9900
Summary: Gibbs visits Kate's grave. What unexpected discovery will he make and how will that change Tony's and Ziva's life forever? multiple chapters and of course Tiva! Chapter 11 now uploaded.
1. Indiana Part 1

**A/N: Hi! Hopefully you will like my story! There are a few things I want to say before you start reading. Firstly, this is based in the middle of season 10. Secondly, because I don't like Director Vance, I will write it so that Jenny Shepard is alive. That is about it. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Oh and one more thing... I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**

Gibbs boarded a plane alone that headed to Indiana.

The team had recently not been working very well- and Gibbs knew why. It is getting closer to the 8 year anniversary since Kate Todd's death. Today nobody was working so he sent them all home extremely early, making the threat that they might lose their job to get them out. He then booked a ticket flight to Indiana to visit Kate's grave. He wanted some final closure in all of this.

Ziva was grieving for reasons Gibbs could not identify. He knew that Ziva had never met Kate before. But then it struck him- Ari's death. It was almost 8 years since she shot him in Gibbs' basement. That was also when he found out that Ari was her half-brother.

But at present time, when he was just sitting in his seat whilst the plane was taking off, he suddenly had a weird gut feeling, like something was wrong. He thought maybe it was an agent at home crying over what happened to Kate nearly 8 years ago. Gibbs knew that Tony was pretty close to Kate, so he thought that might be it.

But then he thought no. It was something more surprising and more unimaginable than ever before. He then tasted something metallic in his mouth- blood. He checked to see if he really had blood in his mouth, but he didn't.

He looked out of the window, overlooking the sunny clouds and skies, still trying to work out what this gut feeling was.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a lady stewardess asked him a question, He looked at her.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink sir?" the lady stewardess asked.

"No thank you" Gibbs replied shaking his head.

The lady stewardess smiled and moved on to the people in front.

Gibbs looked out of the window again and a sudden thought struck his head, something he normally doesn't think about-his late daughter Kelly. He hadn't thought about her for a very long time. He has long since forgotten about her. He doesn't let the thought of her distract his work. Shannon wouldn't want him to be too distracted either. He stopped grieving for her since he joined the then NIS.

Now it is called NCIS and he is the head of the major cases response team. Gibbs knew that both Shannon and Kelly would be so proud of him- they might be looking down smiling. In fact, he knew they were.

Soon it was time for landing. The landing was a bit rough as this was the pilot's first flight with humans. Thank god they didn't tell the passengers that before the flight, otherwise everybody would have been nervous the whole flight- even Gibbs would have been a bit nervous. He may investigate loads of crimes that might cost his life, but that those not mean that he is not nervous when it comes to a pilot's first flight with humans.

He got off the, plane thanking the stewardess and went through the airport quite quickly; quicker than everybody else. People were looking at him as he passed them and they thought he was a business man late for a meeting- which he obviously wasn't, although he was dressed like that. He caught a cab and asked the driver to go to the military graveyard. The cab driver asked why he wanted to go there, but Gibbs ignored the question, as if he had never heard.

Gibbs was now a bit worried, He was scared that maybe the grave wasn't cared for probably or he would have a bad reaction and collapse into unconsciousness. Now he was almost regretting in going- only almost. If the grave was in a bit of a state, he could just tidy it up a bit and he could try and stay calm. He knew he would stay calm because the bad reaction from nearly 8 years ago must have faded.

When he got there, he paid the driver and thanked him and got out of the cab and shut the door. He then found himself alone in the entrance of the graveyard. He took a deep breath and opened the gate, went in and closed the gate behind him quite slowly. He then slowly started to make his way to the grave. The graveyard was empty and there was nobody around for miles, so he was all alone- almost.

He stopped dead in his tracks when Gibbs distinctively heard a child's cry. He thought it could be a loud animal but the crying now got a bit louder. He now ran quite fast to find the source.

He could run quite fast because he hadn't got a bag with him. He wasn't planning on staying the night. He just wanted to visit for a couple of hours, and then catch a flight back to Washington D.C. His plans were very simple and wouldn't even last more than 24 hours. Well, his plans changed quite suddenly on from that moment he found the source of the crying.

Leaning on the left side of Kate's gravestone, was a girl, around the age of 12 or 13. She had dark brown curly hair that was at that moment all over the place and had very green eyes. One could only just make out her eye colour because her eyes were very red from crying. Blood was rushing out of her upper left arm and her left hand was clutching it. Her clothes were very dirty and she had no shoes. Her navy blue top was almost covered in blood, same as her dark blue trousers, although there were was no blood rushing from her legs.

Gibbs went to help, but the girl got scared and screamed.

"Do not worry I' am here to help you" Gibbs reassured "I'll call an ambulance, but first, what is your name?"

"Ixchel..." was the last thing she said before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Gibbs quickly called an ambulance frantically, not sure that she was going to survive.

**A/N: How was that? Sorry I had to leave a cliff hanger like that. It was just needed for the first chapter! And one other thing, Ixchel one pronounces like the 'x' is not in there at all. So you pronounce it Ichel! Hopefully you liked the first chapter. There is still more to come! Reviews please?**


	2. Indiana Part 2

**A/N: Hiya guys! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! It encouraged me to keep writing this story. I would have updated yesterday but I completely forgot. That won't happen again, I promise! Now let's get on with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before... I DON'T OWN NCIS!**

With much resentment from the paramedics, Gibbs travelled with the girl- now known as Ixchel- to the hospital. Loads of thoughts were running through his head; ones that he thought he would never think about again. She reminded him of his own daughter Kelly. He could remember once, when Kelly was 4, she had fallen down the stairs in the basement of his house, breaking he leg. The ride to the hospital was filled with screams of his daughter and him trying to calm her down and saying that everything was going to be Ok.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when they took a sudden left sharp turn and he nearly fell out of his seats. He then looked at Ixchel's face. It was covered a bit by an oxygen mask and her eyelids were closed, like they would never open again. Like an everlasting sleep. This time he looked at her face more closely. He tried to make out if he knew her, but thought no. He had never known a 13 year old before- except Tobias' daughter when she was younger.

Then it suddenly came to him. He then realised that she had a lot of resemblance to Ziva. Ixchel had the same dark brown curly hair as Ziva and her skin was also tanned a bit. Again, like Ziva. Only the eyes didn't match. She had green eyes, not the dark brown like Ziva had. But they were almost a similar height. Ziva is about 5 foot 8 inches and Ixchel is about 5 foot 6 inches. He took away the possibility that she could be Ziva's daughter because she has always talked about her personal life to him when it was important. But she never mentioned anything about having a secret daughter.

Anyway, who would be the father? Maybe the father could be one of Mossad or it could have been a sperm donation from a random person from around the world. Who knows, but he knew that it couldn't be Ziva's daughter. Otherwise he would have a gut feeling. Gibbs mostly knew about everybody from his gut feelings. That is how he developed his team- from his gut feeling.

He was pulled out of his thoughts again when the ambulance came to a sudden halt. He quickly got out and left room so that they could get the stretcher into the hospital as fast as possible. Gibbs followed them until they went though some double doors and he was told to wait in the waiting area.

The waiting area was almost empty and it was very plain. There was only an elderly gentleman in the corner reading a health magazine, looking like he didn't want to be there either. Gibbs took a seat and picked up a magazine and tied to read. It was no use though; he couldn't concentrate. He had only planned on staying for a couple of hours, but his plans have now dramatically changed. Now, he was meant to be at Kate's grave remembering her, but now he was sitting in a hospital, hoping that this girl named Ixchel was going to survive.

Then it came to him. Maybe he should ring McGee and see if he can pull up a surname for Ixchel. He knew McGee wouldn't have gone home. So he get's out his cell phone and rings his number. It rings ones and he already picks up.

"Hello Agent McGee" McGee answers.

"Why are you at work McGee?" Gibbs asked, trying to make a joke.

"Oh sorry boss"

Gibbs chuckled "Don't say sorry, it's a sign of weakness, anyway, that is not why I called you. I want you to look up a name"

McGee sighed in relieve "What's the name?"

"Ixchel. I-x-c-h-e-l"

McGee typed it into his computers "Ok, got it. And surname?"

"This is why I rang you. I want you to find a surname"

"Ok if you just give me an age range then I will find a surname"

"Ok. Age range is between 11 and 14"

McGee types it into his computer and presses the enter key. It comes up with some information. "There is only one Ixchel in the whole of America"

"And who?"

"Ixchel Clowes. She was born in Israel and she is 13 years old. She lost he parents when she was 3 and became an American citizen the same year. With no safe family to go to, she was adopted by..." McGee paused.

"By who McGee?"

"Boss, she was adopted by Special Agent Caitlin Todd"

Gibbs was now in shock. He didn't know that Kate had a daughter. He now wished he had known that before her sudden death.

"Ok carry on"

"After Kate died, Ixchel was put onto adoption and was adopted quickly by Lance corporal George Clowes and his wife Rachel. Rachel died 3 years ago due to cancer. She still lives with him and she goes to Alice Deal Middle school in Washington DC. She's in 8th grade and is exceeding in all of her subjects"

"Thank you McGee I appreciate your help"

"Anyway, what did you want this for Boss?"

"I will tell you later" he declined the call.

Now that was a lot of information to bring in. Now he knew a lot more about Ixchel Clowes- as she was now known as. But most importantly, he knows a bit more about Kate. He never knew that she had a secret daughter. One thing he didn't understand was why she never told him. It could have been so that she could do field worry. Gibbs knew that Kate had always hated doing paperwork.

A Nurse walked into the room. "Special Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs stood up and looked at her "Yes that's me"

"We did an operation on her and we found this inside her arm" The nurse said, handing him a clear plastic bag containing a bullet covered in blood.

"Thanks, I will analyse this when I get back to base" Gibbs said putting the plastic bag in his jacket pocket "And how's she doing?"

"The operation was successful and she has just woken up and she will need to stay in hospital until tomorrow. Also, as she is only a child, she will need to have an adult stay with her for the night. Could you stay with her?"

"Of course" Gibbs replied smiling.

"Ok" the nurse said "All you have to do is sign some paper work, then you could go and see her"

Gibbs nodded and signed all the pieces of paperwork. There was a lot of paperwork for somebody who was only going to spend one night her.

"Good. It is room 24. It is the last room down the corridor to your left" Nurse said pointing, down the corridor.

"Thank you" Gibbs said and headed to room 24. There were a lot of people about, making the corridors quite busy.

When he entered the room, Ixchel was sitting up on her bed and smiling at him.

"I was expecting you Gibbs" Ixchel said.

Gibbs headed over to the side of her bed and sat down on a chair mystified. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, I see you a lot at crime scenes" Ixchel started "You were also on TV ones, ignoring the camera"

Gibbs chuckled. Then stopped and asked a question "Do you remember what happened to you?"

There was a long silence. It was the kind of silence that was saying 'I'd rather not discuss it'. Ixchel finally spoke.

"It's... it's a long story" she stuttered "I will tell you tomorrow, anyway it is getting late"

That was the first time Gibbs actually noticed the time. It was 10 'o'clock in the evening. He was astounded by how fast time had passed.

"Good point" Gibbs said smiling. He headed over to the bed that was beside his chair and lay down. The lights then automatically turned off

There was a long silence until Ixchel spoke.

"This reminds me of the end of Alien" she said.

Gibbs chuckled. _She's so much like Tony_ he thought.

**A/N: How was that? There were a few surprises in this weren't there? This took me hours to write. 2 hours and 7 minutes to be precise! The next chapter will be loaded up as soon as possible. Reviews please?**


	3. Discoveries

**A/N: Hiya guys! I LOVE all of your reviews! Also, I have got 39 followers already! The reason I couldn't update sooner is because I have recently bought an e-reader and I have been reading like mad, so I forgot about this story completely. I promise that won't happen again- hopefully! Anyway, let's get on with the long awaited chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... I DO NOT OWN NCIS!... But I do own Ixchel!**

Gibbs and Ixchel were on their way to the airport.

Ixchel was very eager to get out of the hospital, for reasons which Gibbs could not identify. Because Ixchel lived in DC and she had a father that was connected to the navy, he wanted to take her with him back to DC. So, he lied to the nurse that he had contacted her parents and that they had allowed him to take her back home. Surprisingly, the nurse believed him and told him to sign the papers. They eventually got out of the hospital, in Ixchel's relief.

Gibbs and Ixchel sat silently in the cab not saying a word. Then it came to he needed to ring the team. But there was a problem. It would be most likely that they would have their cell phones off and only the director had their home numbers. So, Gibbs dialled Jenny's office number.

It rang for only one second and she already answered it. She was always like that.

"Director Shepard" Jenny answered simply.

"Hi Jen it's me, could you do me a favour?" Gibbs asked

"Sure Jethro"

"Could you ring the team by their home numbers and tell them that they need to come to work because we might have an emergency at our hands"

"Ok and may I ask, what is the emergency?"

"I will ring you when we arrive in DC, then I'll tell you" he declined the call.

Slightly confused, Jenny rang the three agents to come in.

Gibbs and Ixchel had now arrived at the airport. They both got a ticket from the desk and checked in. They went though the many security checks quite fast because of Gibbs badge. His badge was a big advantage when going through busy airports. Normally, it would take about 30 minutes to get through security checks, but Gibbs badge reduced it to 10 minutes.

Now, they were sitting at the airport, having to wait half an hour for boarding to begin. Ixchel was quiet, very quiet, until she finally spoke and asked an unusual question.

"Can I borrow your cell phone for a minute?" she asked.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I need to ring my boyfriend. I know he would be very worried about me so please?" she said, sounding like she was pleading.

Gibbs willingly gave her his cell phone. He knew it was important for everybody to know that you are OK. He had failed to do that with his father. Well, he was always deployed when he was a marine and he could only write one letter between each deployment. All his letters were to Shannon and Kelly, but never his father. When his mother died, it took him a long time to accept it, but he blamed his father for her death, making him feel a lot better. Now he regretted blaming him more than ever.

Ixchel dialled her boyfriend's number. Gibbs then listened in a bit on their conversation.

"Hiya Edward it's me... yes I'm Ok... I will tell you what happened when I get back...I miss you too... Love you... Bye" Then the conversation ended, and she declined the call and gave the cell phone back to Gibbs.

She had sounded very happy when talking to him. The only part of the conversation that didn't sound happy was when she said 'will tell you what happened when I get back'. She almost sounded distraught, like something really bad had happened. Gibbs decided not to touch on that subject quite yet.

"Sounds like you are very close to him" Gibbs said smiling.

Ixchel blushed a little "We have known each other since 5th grade. It only started getting serious when went into 6th grade"

The conversation immediately stopped when it was boarding time. There was almost nobody on the plane. The plane could sit 200 people, but there were only 50 actually boarding the plane. When they got to their seats right at the front, Ixchel took the window seat. They both put their seatbelts on and then Ixchel looked intently out of the window, like she was trying to avoid a conversation. Gibbs knew what conversation she was avoiding. As the plane went smoothly into the air, he decided to talk about what she doesn't want to talk about. He took this silence as an ideal time to start talking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gibbs asked, trying to sound normal.

"Sure" Ixchel replied still looking out of the window.

"How did you end up in Indiana?"

Ixchel then suddenly looked into his eyes. Her eyes were full of sadness and nervousness at the same time. Then a tear dropped out of her eye, like to show how she feels about this.

"Don't worry" Gibbs said reassuringly "I can help you"

"But how?" she asked, sounding like she had just given up.

"If you tell me, then I'll see what I can do, OK? Now how did you end up here?"

Another tear fell out of her eye "My dad... was mur... mur... murdered"

Now tears fell out of her eyes. Gibbs hugged her until she stopped crying. The word 'murdered' was all too similar, not just at NCIS; also it reminds him of Shannon and Kelly. It was a memory he'd much rather forget. Well, at NCIS that is impossible because they hear that word every day.

"Ok I will send my team out as soon as we get to Washington" Gibbs said reassuringly.

"But how do you know my family is connected to the Navy?" Ixchel asked out of curiosity.

"Well, Ixchel, that is what you call investigating" Gibbs said simply "And what happened when your dad was murdered"

Ixchel was now ready to let it all out, now that she knew someone could help her through her ordeal. She had not even talked about it to her boyfriend on the phone just one hour earlier.

"Well it all happened last week" Ixchel began "Well dad was talking about some stupid rubbish, like he normally does, when man in a black hoody came in and shot my dad right in the head. I tried to run out of the door without getting hit, but I got hit in the arm by one bullet. I knew that I had to get away, so I ran away, from what I call 'terrorist' trying to catch me. He never caught me, but I didn't take any chances and I ran all the way to Indiana to be at Kate's side: I wanted to die by Kate's side. That is another reason I knew you. Kate always used to talk about you when she came home from work. And the reason I screamed was because I thought you were the terrorist" Another tear came out of her eye.

"Good that you could talk to me about it"" Gibbs said, smiling genuinely.

"Feels good to let it out" Ixchel said back, smiling also.

"Sorry if I'm asking too much, but could you tell me a bit about your life?" Gibbs said feeling a bit guilty.

"Sure. Well, I was born in Tel Aviv in Israel on August 7. I loved my mother there, although she wasn't home some of the time. When she was home, she was loving and caring. We always used to read books in the evening. I started reading when I was 1, so that is why I'm a bit of a bookworm. But, when she died in a Hamas suicide bombing, I was devastated. I would be crying all night about it. This lasted until I was adopted by Kate Todd. She was always loving and caring. This is why I knew so much about you because she would sometimes tell jokes about you and all that stuff. But she died just before I started Kindergarten. Then I was adopted by George and Rachel Clowes. Rachel died from cancer 3 years ago. Since then, whenever I got a good grade at school, he would hit me hard and said that I should be as lazy as everybody else. It was never like this when Rachel was alive. She would not allow this. And another thing, I can speak 3 languages fluently; English, German and Hebrew. Well that is about it. You know the rest"

"Wow" Gibbs said "That is an eventful start to life"

"Sure is" she said back.

Before they knew it, it was time for landing. The landing was smooth; defiantly smoother than the day beforehand. They thanked the stewardess' and went out of everyone's way quite fast. When they got to the exit of the airport, he remembered to ring Jenny. He told Ixchel to wait whilst he called Jenny.

It rung once and she picked up the phone, fast as usual.

"Director Shepard" Jenny's voice said.

"Hi Jen it's me again. I can now update on the situation" Gibbs started.

"Ok then"

"Well when I visited Kate's grave there was a girl who had got shot in the arm next to Kate's grave. She was rushed to hospital and she's fine. I have discovered that she lives in DC, so I took her back with me"

"Ok then what is her name?"

"Her name is Ixchel. She ran all the way to Indiana after her Father was murdered. I also discovered that her Father was connected to the navy, so what I'm saying now is this is now an NCIS investigation"

"Oh my" Jen said astounded "I will tell the rest of the team what is going on"

"Thanks and also could you tell them to wait till I get back?"

"Sure Jethro"

Gibbs then declined the call, without saying goodbye as usual.

"I guess that was the Director you just rung" Ixchel said suddenly as they made their way to his car that he had parked at the airport a day beforehand.

"Well how do you know that?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Well you rang her 3 hours before hand Duh! How could I not notice you on the phone" Ixchel replied cheekily.

Gibbs chuckled at her answer as they got into the car.

They shut the doors and Ixchel was astounded.

"Wow this car is so cool. I heard that these cars are the fastest police cars one can get!" Ixchel exclaimed.

"Who told you that?" Gibbs asked as he started the engine.

"Well that was the only thing that my dad and I had in common. We both liked cars"

The ride back to NCIS was silent. Their thoughts were on what had happened so far. It was amazing how much has happened since Gibbs found her in that graveyard. The ride was also very fast. Ixchel didn't find this scary, but exciting. And after a few horns were blown from other peoples cars, she started giggling. Gibbs thought her giggling was a sign that she was going to return back to normal soon.

When they came to a halt in the NCIS car park, Ixchel had only just started to stop giggling.

"Well, this car ride defiantly reminds me of my real mother. She always drove like you, even with me in the car" Ixchel said still smiling.

"I thought you were going to cling onto your seat with fight but you didn't, which was surprising" Gibbs said, smiling as well.

They entered the NCIS building and Ixchel was given a NCIS visitors badge to pin on her t-shirt. Her clothes had been washed back at the Hospital at night, so she could wear it clean that day.

They got into the lift and Gibbs pressed a button and the doors closed.

"The first place we are going to is where my team is based" Gibbs said, explaining NCIS a bit to Ixchel.

She just nodded. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out. She was going to follow him until she noticed somebody she recognised just at the other side of the room, next to the 'Most wanted' wall.

"Ima!" she called to the person.

Ziva was standing with Tony when she heard a child call 'Ima'. She immediately turned and faced the girl that was standing in front of the lift. She knew who it was. The voice was so familiar. She looks so familiar. She knew exactly who it was.

"Ixchel?"Ziva said.

Ixchel nodded whilst a tear came out of her eye. She rushed towards Ziva's now opened arms and hugged her like she never has before, not even with Kate.

Ziva burst into tears "I thought you were dead" she said over her tears.

"I thought you were dead too" Ixchel said back, crying also.

Then they stopped crying and looked into each other's eyes. Both Ziva and Ixchel hadn't seen each other since Ixchel was 3.

They then both looked at Gibbs and Tony, who were both shocked by what has just happened in a matter of 3 minutes. But Gibbs face was more of an unfriendly shock

"I guess you need an explanation" Ziva said to Gibbs.

"Yeah I sure do" Gibbs said back.

**A/N: How was that? I didn't anticipate this chapter being so long. I was going to do the reunion in the next chapter, but I decided to just fit it in this chapter. I guess you were all expecting this to happen, eh? This took me nearly 3 hours to write! Reviews please?**


	4. Ziva's Story

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in over a week! I was going to write this earlier in the week, but Dad got annoyed and turned the internet off for the rest of the day! He is still not forgiven... Anyway, let's get on with chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say... I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**

As Ziva was led to the elevator by Gibbs, she quickly looked behind her and looked at her daughter once more. Ixchel hadn't changed much in the last ten years; she has only got taller and her hair has grown longer. She then looked at her with a worrying look. Ixchel just winked with one eye to say 'You'll be alright'. Ziva smiled and looked back in the direction she was walking. It took a while for the elevator to come, so Ziva was standing with Gibbs, trying to form a good explanation.

Whilst they were waiting, Tony tried to speak, but before he could say anything, Ixchel spoke first and held her hand up

"Do not say you are James Bond, I'm not that stupid!" Ixchel said matter-of-factly. She turned towards him.

Tony looked at her, completely puzzled "Now how did you know I was going to say that?"

"From the corner of my eye, I could see you smiling exactly like James Bond, which he rarely does when everything is serious" she started "Anyway, I guess you are Tony DiNozzo"

"Did Ziva talk about me to you?" Tony said, almost revealing his big secret.

"I've heard the funniest stories about you" Ixchel replied smiling at the corner of her mouth.

"What did she tell you about me?" Tony asked being too curious, but he would soon be regretting it.

"Now don't be too curious!" Ixchel said, almost sounding very serious all of a sudden.

"Oh come on..." Tony said.

This conversation went on, when Ziva and Gibbs got in the elevator. Ziva smiled at their conversation till the elevator doors shut. It was like the dim light had taken away her joy and her happiness. Gibbs then flipped the emergency switch. Then all was silent for the next minute with Ziva looking at the floor until Gibbs broke the silence.

"Now I don't want to cause you any pain, so you can explain everything peacefully. Now the first thing I want to know is who the father is" Gibbs started calmly.

Ziva looked at him with tears filling her eyes, but she did not let them flow. "Well now that itself would be hard to explain and I do not know if you would believe me"

"You can tell me, and I would believe you Ok? So who is it?" Gibbs said fatherly. He had had a daughter, so he knows not to get too angry- sometimes. Sometimes he can't just help himself with Tony and McGee.

Ziva opened and closed he mouth quite a few times, not sure if she should really tell him.

"Tony" she finally said, but then bursting into tears.

Naturally, Gibbs hugged Ziva tight. Loads of thoughts went through his head. He was asking himself in his head _does Tony know he is a father?_ One thing was for sure, he was not going to shout at them both for this. He was once a father and he knew the feeling when he had lost both Kelly and Shannon. That was now a bit over 20 years ago. Now this was almost exactly the same situation; for 10 years, she thought her daughter was dead. He did not want to put more pressure on them two.

Eventually Ziva stopped crying. She looked up at him with red eyes, almost looking like she was going to burst into tears again, but she didn't. Gibbs decided to speak.

"When did it happen?" Gibbs asked reassuringly, looking into to her eyes, looking for answers.

Ziva gulped and untangled herself from Gibbs. She took a deep breath. She knew she could trust him.

"I met Tony 15 years ago, when I was 17. He was helping in an undercover mission. Soon after the mission, we became good friends and I moved to America. I worked for the FBI for 2 years. Soon friendship blossomed into a relationship. When I was 19, I found out I was pregnant with Ixchel. I moved back to Israel because I didn't know how he would have reacted and it would not have been good news at the FBI. I left one morning without notice" she was close to tears, but she held them back "Ixchel was born on 7th of August 1999. I almost never saw her during the day, but I always came home tell her a funny story; she would always laugh her head off at some of them. Most of them were about Tony! That is why she started watching James Bond movies when she was 2! One day, just before Ixchel's 3rd birthday, I was undercover when I saw a house blow up on the other side of Tel Aviv. Later, when I got home, there was no house left, so I knew she was dead. I have been crying every year on the anniversary of her death. Her anniversary was only last week so I cried a lot. And the rest of my life you already know"

Gibbs was overwhelmed by how much information she gave him. The talking of her watching Bond movies just because she talked about Tony made him smile. She was so much like him. He remembered her saying the night before 'This reminds me of the end of Alien'. If she wasn't his daughter then he would be surprised; she is so much like him.

"That's weird because Ixchel's records show that he parents died in a Hamas suicide bombing" Gibbs said confused.

"Now that is really weird" Ziva started "Her current parents could have changed he records a bit for privacy issues. Anyway, what do her records say?"

"Well her records say" Gibbs started "She was born in Tel Aviv. She is 13 years old and her parents died in a Hamas suicide bombing when she was 3. With no other safe family to go, she was put up for adoption. What is more amazing is that Ixchel was adopted by Special Agent Caitlin Todd. When she died, she was put up for adoption again. She was adopted by Lance corporal George Clowes and his wife Rachel. Rachel died three years ago due to cancer. She goes to Alice Deal middle school and she is exceeding in all of her subjects, and that is about it. Oh and also she has a boyfriend called Edward. She rang him at the airport and they seem close"

The last bit made Ziva smile. Ixchel at least has somebody she can trust, which Ziva didn't have at that age. She didn't have time with all of the training. But the name Lance Corporal George Clowes was awfully familiar. She had bad memories of him that make her want to shake. Also, she was shocked that Caitlin Todd had adopted her daughter. But there is a secret that Tony and Ziva would soon have to reveal about Kate.

Ziva just smiled "Thanks for letting me talk to you"

"No worries Ziva" Gibbs said reassuringly "But I think you should tell Tony that he is a father"

With that said he flipped the emergency switch "Also, I called you in because Lance Corporal George Clowes was murdered"

Ziva just nodded. She thought about that thought for quite some time until the elevators opened and she could hear groans. Both Gibbs and Ziva got out of the elevator seeing the funniest sight.

Tony was on his stomach and Ixchel was tightly holding both his arms around his back, making Tony groan in pain.

"For the last time, I' am NOT going to tell you anything that mum said about you. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Tony said, almost in a whispered.

Ixchel finally let him go and Tony let out a big sigh of relief. He slowly got up and saw both Gibbs and Ziva standing outside the elevator doors. Ixchel had already noticed and she was smiling from ear to ear. She knew now that he was going to get into trouble. Ziva moved closer to Ixchel.

"What did he say to make you that angry?" Ziva asked with a smile on her face.

"Tony kept insisting that I should tell the stories that you told me about him and I said no quite a few times and I lost my temper. He was asking for it!" Ixchel replied matter-of-factly.

With that said, he went to Tony and gave him a big slap on the back of his head. He winced.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tony asked pathetically.

"You have to ask?" Ziva said simply.

Gibbs approached them. He had to ask a few questions.

"Talking now of the murder" Gibbs said to Ixchel "Has anybody been following you recently?"

Ixchel smile was wiped off her face. All of a sudden, she looked very worried. She looked around the area and her attention was caught to the most wanted wall. She shakily pointed her finger at one particular person on the wall.

Harper Derring.

**AN: How was that? Hopefully this made up for the long wait for** **this chapter! Now that you all know Ziva's story, we will soon be finding out about Tony's story. Reviews please?**


	5. Unexpected

**AN: Hiya guys! I LOVE all of you reviews! That has encouraged me to keep going with this sto****r****y. Anyway, let's get on with chapte****r ****5!**

**Disclaime****r****: ****You know the drill... I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs stared at the wall in complete shock. Gibbs had killed him 2 months ago, but it seemed like he killed the wrong person. Now he felt really guilt. _But how could he be still alive? _Gibbs thought, _it could be that he is somebody that looks like him. _Nevertheless, it was a big shock to all three, who thought he was dead for 2 months.

"Harper Dearing?" Gibbs questioned "I thought he was dead"

Ixchel looked at him, confused as ever "Harper Dearing?" she questioned back "That is Brian Johnson, my neighbour and he is not dead"

Another shockwave hit all three. Now they knew he had a cover ID and that he was following Ixchel. Ziva was more worried than ever before. She had only discovered her daughter again about twenty minutes ago, and now she knew that she was being followed by a monster. She now wanted him to pay for what he is doing. Tony, on the other hand, wanted to find out if it really was him. He was the first one to speak after the long silence.

"Is it _really _him_?" _Tony asked wanting to know more.

He face said 'well obviously' but she decided to answer him, no matter how much she found him annoying.

"Of course" Ixchel replied matter-of-factly "Otherwise I wouldn't have pointed to the photo!"

"Follow us" Gibbs said to Ixchel calmly, although he didn't fell calm. He felt annoyed that he had killed the wrong person and he wanted to make him pay for the mistake he made, although it was his fault.

All three walked to their desks and typed into their computer. McGee was at his computer. He had heard the whole situation, so he knew that the girl leaning against the back of Ziva's desk, was Ixchel and was Ziva's daughter.

It was all silent for a while, till Ziva suddenly stopped typing and put a hand over her mouth _oh no not again _she thought. Tony looked at her, carrying a worried expression. He needed to find out what was wrong.

"Are you alright Ziva?" Tony asked quickly, wanting to get to the point.

It was just like she completely ignored him. Instead of answering his question, she got up and rushed into the ladies restroom, still having her hand over her mouth. All that Tony could hear was her being sick, and he then got desperately worried. Tony got up and was about to go the ladies restroom, when Ixchel stopped him abruptitly.

"I will find out what's wrong, OK?" Ixchel said nicely, but deep down she was desperately worried. She didn't let it show; to her it was a sign of weakness.

Tony slowly made his way back to his desk, with Gibbs and McGee eyes following him till he sat down again. Both McGee and Gibbs were also worried for her welfare.

Meanwhile Ixchel rushed into the ladies rest room, worry covering her whole face. She entered finding, Ziva leaning over the sink crying her eyes out. Ixchel slowly approached her, and put a hand on her shoulder. And, as if by magic, she immediately stopped crying. It was just as if Ixchel cast a spell over her.

She put her hand off her shoulder and went to her side and sat between 2 sinks. The silence spread around. One could only hear Ziva's occasional sob. Ixchel decided to break the silence.

"What's wrong?" she asked worryingly.

"I'm just…. Ermm… feeling sick. That's all" Ziva stuttered back unconvincingly. Ixchel knew that it was something more than just feeling sick.

"Now I know you just lied, but I won't push it" Ixchel replied "But there is one more question I would like to ask you. Are you well enough to keep working or do you want to go home?"

For the first time ever, Ziva didn't know how to reply to that question. Normally it would be no because she would want to find the one who is probably a killer. But this time, she felt like she wanted to talk to her daughter in private at home, about why she is feeling so sick. She would also have time to recover a bit if she goes home, so she finally made up a mind after a few anxious moments or minutes.

"I think I want to go home. Anyway, I want to have a private conversation with you about…. Why I'm feeling so sick" Ziva replied almost in a whisper.

Ixchel nodded, a bit confused by her answer. With that said they both went out of the ladies restroom. Ziva started getting her things together and Ixchel went to Gibbs, who looked a bit mystified of why she was getting her stuff together.

"Is it ok if Ziva goes home because she says she isn't feeling too well" Ixchel said whispering to him.

"She has my permission to go home. Anyway, can I asked you a favour?" Gibbs said in a whispering voice. Ixchel nodded "Could you ask her why she is feeling sick?"

Ixchel smiled softly "Of course"

With that said, she followed Ziva to the elevator. Ixchel looked at her face closely. As one would expect when one's sick, her face was pale. But also, her face looked distressed, like she was urging to say something important. She would know what she wanted to say later. They got into the elevator and Ziva urgently pushed a button and the elevator doors closed. Silence encircled to two of them as they headed to the car park. Ixchel found it a bit strange, but decided to keep quiet until they got back to Ziva's apartment. Ziva's driving was one other thing that was strange. Normally, she would break every speed limit and cause all the cars in the street to push their horns. But it was not like that this time. She drove quite like everybody else; calmly and sensibly. By this time, Ixchel knew there was something fishy about this behaviour. Also, often at traffic lights, when she stopped, she would put her hand on her stomach for a few seconds till she drove off again. Again, this was very fishy to Ixchel.

When they got there, she stopped the engine as soon as she stopped and got out of the car quickly. Ixchel followed her. Ziva locked the car and, with Ixchel at her tail, they rushed into the apartment building and quickly climbed the stairs. Ziva then unlocked their door as soon as they got to her apartment. They then both went indoors and Ixchel closed the door carefully behind her.

Ziva then rushed to the bathroom and was emptying her stomach again into the sink. She then cleaned her mouth and cleaned the sink. Afterwards, she entered her bedroom to see Ixchel sitting on the other end of her bed. Ixchel motioned her to come and sit on the edge of her bed. Ziva did as she was told and sat next to her. There was a moments silence before Ixchel spoke.

"Now I want to ask you something. You have been acting strangely lately. I was old enough to remember that you were never like that when we lived in Israel, even after you've had an argument with your father. So, could you tell me what is really wrong with you?" Ixchel said calmly.

There was another minutes silence. Ziva didn't know if she should tell her. She had only found out 2 days earlier and didn't know if it was right to tell her now. But she knew that she could **trust** her daughter. So she decided to tell her. She looked at her, with tears in her eyes, but she did not let them go. She took a deep, uneasy breathe.

"I'm pregnant" Ziva finally replied.

**A/N: How was that? Now you didn't see this coming did you?2 Or maybe you have! I don't know. Sorry it took me so long to update: my computer is acting up a little, so I had to use someone else's laptop! Reviews please?**


	6. Edward's call and The Shooter

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo sorry I didn't update in many weeks! I have been to Germany for 2 weeks and I have been with my best friend the whole time, so I didn't have time to write. I promise that won't happen again! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Let's get on with chapter 6.**

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Last time on Long lost Daughter:_

_So she decided to tell her. She looked at her, with tears in her eyes, but she did not let them go. She took a deep, uneasy breathe._

_"I'm pregnant" Ziva finally replied._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ixchel almost stopped breathing. It was a big shock and completely unexpected. She remembered Ziva telling her that she is not going to have any more children. She said it was forbidden by her father. So Ixchel thought that she was never going to get a sibling, but now she is, although she is not exactly in her family anymore. _No wonder she was crying _Ixchel thought _she didn't expect to be a mother again._ Ixchel decided to put on a more cheerful expression.

"Congratulations" Ixchel said "How far along?"

"2 months" Ziva replied plainly looking at the floor.

"Sorry if I'm asking too many questions" Ixchel said sympathetically "Do you know who the father is?"

"This is why I start crying when I think about it" Ziva replied "It's Tony"

For a moment Ixchel was shocked, but she then relaxed when she thought about it more. When she first saw her, she saw the closeness between the two. Tony had his hand around her, which just shows just how close the two are. Also, Ziva used to talk about Tony whenever she had free time in Israel. Some of the stories were really funny. Ixchel has often wondered years if they were in a relationship at all.

Ixchel smiled "Does he know?"

"No" Ziva replied "But I was going to tell him when you showed, but obviously I didn't"

"Sorry if I'm asking too many questions" Ixchel replied.

"No it's alright. It's normal to ask questions" Ziva said sympathetically.

Ixchel sighed "Now I think you should get some rest. And I hope you don't mind, but I would like to get back to NCIS. That is of course if you don't mind"

Ziva just smiled "Of course you can. Now how would you get there?"

"Well, as it is a very nice day, I'm going to walk" Ixchel replied feeling proud of herself. She had meant to be more active for days, so it was good to make this decision.

Ziva smiled again "Well you better get going before it turns dark"

Ixchel smiled and got up "Your right. Bye mom"

She then quickly rushed out of Ziva's room and swiftly rushed out of the door, closing the door behind her. She felt so happy, that she slid down the banisters, stopping at every corner and then quickly getting going again. She had never had so much fun since before Rachel died 3 years ago. The thought of that brought back some happy memories. But they were sadly replaced by something darker, more sinister than ever. Also, her secret, so dark, that it might bring her to her death, if she doesn't tell anybody.

She went onto the streets of Washington D.C with extreme precaution. The thought that she might be followed by the, so called, killer, gives her chills right down her spine. But thinking that she couldn't be spotted in the huge crowd she was walking in, calmed her down by far.

Ixchel was pulled out of her thought when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She had found her mobile when she had first got back to Washington DC in her pocket. She had never known it was there. She looked to see who was calling.

It was Edward.

She answered it quickly.

"Hello" she answered as if she didn't know who was calling.

"You know who I' am!" Edward said jokingly.

"Well you know me too well don't you?"

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, I called you to see if you are alright"

"Yes Edward I'm fine"

"Well to me that doesn't sound like it"

"Well, you're half way right and have way wrong at the same time. Well now that I have time and I moved away from the crowd I was standing in, I want to tell you what had happened in the last few days"

"Ok. What happened?"

"Well, 1 week ago, I was having an argument with my Dad, as usual, when a masked man broke into the house and start shooting with his gun everywhere. One hit Dad in the head; after that he was dead. One also hit my right upper arm. I ran out of the house and kept on running because, the shooter was running after me" she was close to tears "I ran in the last week all the way to Indiana to Kate's grave"

"Oh my! Weren't you a bit tired after that? Who found you?"

"Well, yeah I was a bit tired after that. I lay next to Kate's grave, wanting to bleed to death next to the one I loved so much. The person who rescued me was Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS. He was visiting Kate's grave because he used to work with her and it has been 8 years since her death. At first I thought he was the shooter. I went to Hospital with him at my side after I passed out. I went back to DC with him today and guess who I discovered at NCIS?"

"Who?"

"Ziva! My biological mother who I thought was dead!"

"Oh my! Are you sure you're alright? I just can't believe that you found her alive. I feel so happy for you"

"Thanks. I knew there was a reason why I love you so much, Anyway, Ziva is at her apartment because she feels a little ill. NCIS is investigating who shot my Dad and I'm on the way back to NCIS, after going to Ziva's apartment"

"Good. At least you are OK; that is the least I want for you"

"Yeah I know you are always wanting that for me. Anyway, when can you visit?"

"Well, my Grandma is going to stay for another hour and now is 1pm. I might be able to visit you at 3pm considering that it might take me a while to get there"

"Very well then. I will see you later"

"See you later. Love you!"

"Love you too" she hung up and puts her phone away.

Ixchel went back into the busy streets of DC. After a while, she felt like she was being followed, so she decided to walk faster. The fear inside her grows and grows to a point where she almost can't take it anymore. She pauses and looks across the street and sees the one thing she dreads.

A man with a gun is across the street, pointing his gun right towards her.

Ixchel screams, getting everybody's attention. The gunner starts shooting. Everybody, except Ixchel duck down onto the floor. The shooting keeps on going and everybody is screaming. Ixchel is running, missing every shot and jumping over terrified people.

As soon as she starts seeing the NCIS building, the shooting seemed to have stopped. She pauses, out of breath and turns to the shooter. He had run out of ammunition and he knew his face all too well. Ixchel then continued running, not taking any chances.

She runs into the NCIS building, ignoring security. Security knew who she was so they just let her through. Ixchel runs up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the lift to come down. She arrives at the bullpen and drops out of breath in front of Tony's desk.

"WHOA! What just happened?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I was walking back to NCIS alone when a man started shooting. I have been running all the way here. The shooter ran out of ammunition so he can't attack again" she paused as she got up "And you will never believe who the shooter was?"

"Who was it?" asked Tony.

Ixchel gulped "Harper Derring"

**A/N: How was that? Hopefully that made up for the loooooooooooooooooong delay! This took me ages to write. My Dad was annoying me almost every 5 minutes! Urgh! I promise I will update more from now on! Reviews please?**


	7. A Nightmare

**A/N: Hiya guys! Thanks for taking the long delay too harshly. I was thinking that you all might write harsh comments about it! Well, maybe I was overestimating all of you! I will not be including the investigation at Ixchel's house because it will all be too long. Well, let's get on with Chapter 7!**

Silence filled the entire team. The silence was saying that Harper Dearing was a huge idiot and that he is a huge threat to the public, not just NCIS. It was not just Gibbs' team that was silent, the whole room was silent and everybody had stopped what they were doing. It was just like they were all frozen. They had thought they would never hear his name again, but their wishes were in vain. Harper Dearing is back and is a bigger threat than he was beforehand. Gibbs stood up on his desk to make an announcement.

"Ok everyone listen!" Gibbs said loudly so that everyone could hear what he was saying. This got everyone's attention "It has now been confirmed that Harper Dearing is still alive and he is a bigger threat than he was before. Today, he tried to kill one of agent's daughters in the streets of DC, meaning that he is not just trying to get at us now; he is trying to get anyone who has got a link to this agency. I want you all to track him down. So stop what you are doing and start hunting for Harper Dearing" he got off the table

Everyone was now more scared than ever before. Everybody set out to hunt for a potential killer.

"Impressive speech" Ixchel said just as if she was a teacher and he was her pupil "It reminds me of a story my Mom once told me about what once happened here…" she trailed off.

"What story!" Gibbs asked

"Never mind" she said quickly "Anyway, it hasn't got anything to do with this investigation"

Gibbs looked at her unconvincingly, but decided not to talk about the subject. He got out the keys for the truck and threw them to McGee and he catches them.

"Gas the truck McGee" Gibbs ordered.

"Where are we going?" McGee asked.

"We are going to investigate the murder of Ixchel's father and see if there is any connection with Harper Dearing" Gibbs replied. McGee nodded and grabbed his bag and the address and headed towards the garage. So did Tony, but slower. Gibbs' eye followed him till he was out of sight.

"So where do I go?" Ixchel asked matter-of-factly.

Gibbs started walking "Follow me"

Gibbs, with Ixchel in tail, went up to the Director's office. They stopped in front of her door after getting permission to go in by Cynthia. Gibbs turned towards Ixchel.

"You're going to stay with the director whilst we go and investigate your Father's murder. Also, because you are now the target of Harper Dearing, this would be the safest place to go"

Ixchel just nodded plainly. She knew there would be nowhere safer to go.

Gibbs turned towards the door and just went in without knocking at the door as usual.

Jenny was reading the newspaper, when she saw them both come in "Hello Jethro what brings you here? And I would have thought that is Ixchel"

"Wouldn't it have been better if you just knocked before we entered instead of just barging in?!" Ixchel said matter-of-factly to Gibbs, ignoring what Jenny had just said.

Gibbs just ignored her and answered Jenny's question "Yes this is Ixchel and could you look after her whilst we go and investigate her father's murder"

Ixchel went and sat on the sofa, knowing where this conversation would go.

"Sure, but your face looks like it wants to say something else, which might include why she has to stay here"

"She was a target at a shooting less than half an hour ago" Gibbs started "She managed to recognise who was the shooter was"

"Who was the shooter?"

"Harper Dearing"

"Him?" Jenny said in disbelieve "I thought he was dead"

"Well he isn't Jen and he has a cover ID. His cover name is Brian Johnson and he is also her neighbour. She is also Ziva's daughter. Anymore questions or could I now investigate a crime scene"

Jenny smiled, but inside she was shocked that she was Ziva's daughter "You can go now"

With that said Gibbs left the room and slammed the door shut, almost causing Ixchel to jump, who was almost falling asleep on the sofa.

"Director?" Ixchel started and sighed in-between "Is he always like that?

"Oh you have no idea" Jenny said "And please call me Jenny"

Ixchel smiled at her "Is it Ok if I just take a quick nap?"

"Of course" Jenny replied smiling.

Ixchel lied down and almost instantly fell to sleep. A sleep she would soon regret.

Jenny just smiled and then began reading the newspaper.

Ixchel dreamt of a memory she would soon want to forget.

_3 years ago_

_Ixchel was just at home in her bedroom worried to death. Rachel had gone to hospital about six hours earlier and she knew why, but she was too scared to tell anybody. She knew is she told anybody, her dad was going to beat her to death. She would much rather live than get into the hands of a person who didn't care one little bit._

_The front door then suddenly burst open and she heard an evil laugh, Ixchel knew that it was her dad. She knew that his plan had succeeded. He then suddenly came storming into her bedroom. He picked her up and pinned her up against the wall. She almost couldn't breathe_

"_Now as you may have noticed my plan succeeded. She is dead and they believe the story that she died of cancer. Now if you do tell anybody that I did this, you will die painfully and will be joining your mother. Do you understand?!" He yelled at her face._

_She nodded, not able to speak._

_Of course her dad didn't take this as an answer, so he dropped her and kicked her and punched her._

_Ixchel tried to fight back, but it was no use. She screamed whilst it felt like she was being punched and kicked to death…._

She woke up, finfi9ng herself thrashing everything and screaming, whilst Jenny was trying to calm her down next to her. Ixchel immediately stopped and sat up, breathing heavily.

"Ixchel are you alright?" Jenny asked full of concern as she went and sat next to her.

A tear fell out of her eye "It was… was just… a bad memory"

"Sounded like it" Jenny said "Because you were screaming 'Dad get off me' quite a few times"

"It's just my dad doesn't care at all. Ever since my third mother died, he would abuse me like I'm a piece of trash. But it was never like that when she was alive. I just wished she never died" she burst into tears and cried into Jenny's shoulder.

Jenny hugged her, gently rocking her backwards and forwards. She is going to ask about her life later. All she was glad of now was that she was now away from her abusive father, who was never really her father at all.

**A/N: How was that? I will try and update in a couple of days. But now I need to stop talking because my dad just came into my room and shouted at me saying that I should go in the shower! Grrrr…Better do that now before he gets angry! Reviews please?**


	8. A Visit and a Kidnapping

**A/N: Hiya guys! My schedule now is to update every 3 days, so there will be no more delays! Anyway let's get on with chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I think I told you this before, but I'll say it again… I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**

Ixchel soon stopped crying and just sat there, like she couldn't move. It was like she was frozen in eyes.

"Do you want more rest?" Jenny asked.

"No" Ixchel answered "It'll just bring back the bad memories"

Suddenly, the phone rang, which made Ixchel jump. Normally it wouldn't, but considering that she had just woken up from a nightmare and was shaking did not help at all.

Jenny went to answer it. She picked up the phone and Ixchel watched her curiously.

"Director Shepard speaking… I see…I'll send her down right away" she put the phone down.

"What was that about?" Ixchel asked curiously.

"Apparently somebody is waiting for you downstairs" Jenny said.

Ixchel's smile went up and she got up and out of the room quickly, knew who was waiting for her. She came to the top of the stairs and saw the person she wanted to see.

Edward.

She quickly rushed down the stairs, taking two steps each time and ran straight into his open arms.

"I'm so glad you are OK" Edward said.

"And I missed you so much!" Ixchel replied.

She let go of him and looked around him "I would have thought security people would be behind you"

"Well, my mom has recently started working as the secretary here at NCIS, so they knew who I was"

Jenny watched them as they interacted with each other from the stairs. She never had the full trust of someone when she was Ixchel's age. She did have a boyfriend at her age, but she soon found out that he was once very abusive to his other girlfriends, so she decided to break up with him. He became angry and attacked her. Her injuries were so bad; she had to be taken to hospital. The boy was soon expelled from that school. She also had to see a psychologist because she was so traumatized. She soon recovered. That was the last time she ever had a boyfriend. Jenny knew that she had this bottled up for quite some time, but she didn't want to make herself look weak. So she never told anyone about this- not even to Gibbs. She shacked of the memory and looked back at Ixchel and her boyfriend.

"Shall we go and have a drink then?" Edward then asked.

"Good idea" Ixchel replied "But where?"

"I know where. I had a tour around here once, so I know where everything is"

Edward and Ixchel disappeared to the vending machines, hand in hand"

Jenny soon disappeared back into her office, having to finish some paperwork.

Meanwhile at Ziva's house, she awoke to a knock on the door._ It's probably Tony checking up on me_ she thought. She sent to open the door. She hesitated for a bit but opened the door.

The first thing she felt was a syringe going into her arm. She fell to the ground, feeling weak.

Ziva tried to make out who the person was, but her world just went dark.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs' team arrived back an hour later. The crime scene was horrific. There was a trail of blood leading out of the door, which would confirm Ixchel's story that she ran away. Also, 2 bullets where found. This would mean that maybe the killer didn't run after Ixchel at all and that the killer fired a couple of more shots. They put these two bullets in an evidence bag. To confirm this story, the body of Lance Corporal George Clowes had a bullet wound to his chest, which mean other shots were shot. DiNozzo talked to a witness, who saw a person in black with a gun enter the house, whilst McGee was taking evidence pictures. Ducky confirmed the time of death 1 week ago, which would again confirm Ixchel story, that he was killed a week ago. The Body was put in a bag and put onto the gurney and transported back to the NCIS van, and returned to NCIS for a full autopsy. The team headed back to NCIS when they were done.

The three of them soon headed back to their desks. Gibbs had given them orders just before they entered the building, so they knew what they were doing. McGee looked up Lance Corporal George Clowes' phone calls, and DiNozzo was looking up his records, seeing if there was anything useful in them.

Then, after a while, Ixchel was saying goodbye to Edward, She gave him a kiss, and then he disappeared into the elevator. She turned away and walked to Ziva's desk and sat down. Tony stared at her.

"What? Have you got a problem?" Ixchel asked curiously.

"No I just watched you kiss your boyfriend" Tony replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Don I look like I care?"

Tony was about to reply to that when he heard a call from the Director.

"Gibbs, we have a problem. There is a call in MTAC and it doesn't look good. Bring your whole team and Ixchel"

The four of them got up and headed up to MTAC. Gibbs had a bad feeling about this, also Ixchel. They then entered MTAC and all four put on speaking devices. At first, the screen was black, but then a face turned up and filled the whole screen. A face they didn't want to see ever again in their lifetime.

Harper Dearing.

"Hello, I see I faked my death pretty well" Harper said with a hint of success.

"You sure did" Gibbs replied "But why turn up now?"

You see, I wanted revenge from my neighbour"

"My Father" Ixchel said.

"Oh it's you. I thought I killed you with one of my shots, but I didn't it seems"

"What are you up to now?" Gibbs asked more sternly.

"Well I wanted to cause you pain" Harper replied "By doing this"

Harper Dearing turned the camera to two people. Ixchel almost screamed in anger when she saw them.

Ziva and shockingly…. Kate Todd. They had their hands tied back and tape on their mouth. They were sweating and tears were coming out of their eyes. Their eyes were pleading. The camera then turned back to Harper Dearing.

"So, If you want to see them alive again, I want a ransom of 20 million dollars. I want it in the next 24 hours, otherwise they will be dead" Harper Dearing said. The call then ended.

Tears were coming out of Ixchel's eyes. Not only did she want Ziva back, she also wanted Kate back. She may have thought that Kate was dead, but this doesn't mean she doesn't want to see her alive again.

"I have totally messed up" Tony said suddenly. He threw the speaking device onto the floor and was on his way to walk out. That was until Ixchel called him

"Dad!" she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes "Please don't make it harder than it already is"

This made Tony pause. He turned to look at her.

"Ixchel I'm not your father" Tony said.

"Yes you are. The way she used to talk to me about you was just a bit obvious. This is the reason she left you. She found out she was pregnant with your child, she didn't think you would take the news very well" Tears were now falling from her eyes.

Tony walked up to her and hugged. Now he found out he had a daughter, he almost didn't want to let go of her. He had already missed the first thirteen years of her life, so he was not going to waste it. He then let go of her when Ixchel's tears seized.

"And there is an even bigger reason why we should recue them" Ixchel suddenly said.

"Why is that" Tony asked.

"Tony" Ixchel started "She's pregnant with your child"

**A/N: How was that? This chapter turned out to be longer than it intended to be, but there is no harm in longer chapters! I will update again in three days. Reviews please?**


	9. Searching

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had loads of homework and I had to think about what I want to do for my GCSE's for years 10 and 11! I will now update only on Sundays as I have more time. Anyway, let's get on with chapter 9!**

**A/N: I'm not sure I wrote this last time….. I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_Previously on Long Lost Daughter:_

"_And there is an even bigger reason why we should recue them" Ixchel suddenly said._

"_Why is that" Tony asked._

"_Tony" Ixchel started "She's pregnant with your child"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony stood there in disbelieve. He had only just found out that he's a father, and now he knows he's going to be a father again. He couldn't think when it might have happened, but then it struck him. Two months ago, they were working on a cold case and it was stressing Ziva out; Tony noticed that. So at the end of the day, when Gibbs was gone, he asked her if she wanted to come round to his apartment for a drink. She agreed. Then when they were at his apartment, Ziva was telling Tony what was so stressing about the case and she went on rambling, until Tony kissed her deeply. Well, that kiss turned into something deeper. He didn't intend to get her pregnant again though.

Not only Tony was shocked, Gibbs and McGee were also shocked. Gibbs did know they had broken rule number 12, but he didn't know that they had broken rule number 12 again. He would normally tell them of for breaking the rule, but he couldn't this time. In fact, he had known something was going on between them for a number of months. McGee was a shocked, but not as shocked as the rest. He was only shocked to find this out, nothing more.

"Did she tell you when you were at her apartment?" Tony asked, hating the silence after a while.

"Yes" Ixchel replied "She also mentioned that you were the father. She once told me just over ten years ago, that I won't have a brother or sister as she didn't want to have any more children. No wonder she was crying when she told me"

"And here's another question?" Gibbs suddenly said "If Kate is still alive, then who is in Kate's grave?"

Nobody could answer that question, so Ixchel just thought about it, until something struck her.

"I have just realised something" Ixchel said, ignoring Gibbs' question.

"What? Is it something to do with Kate?" McGee asked.

"Might be" Ixchel answered "There is a new pupil at our school. She started at our school a couple of months ago She is only 8 years old, but she was moved up a few classes because she is very intelligent. She is in most of my classes, so we are good friends. The point I'm trying to make is that her name is Victoria Todd McAllister, but she said she only ever uses just Victoria Todd when writing her name.

"So, for all we know, she could be Kate's daughter" Tony said, putting all of the information together.

"Exactly!" Ixchel exclaimed "I'm glad you got a brain in there somewhere"

Tony tried to smack the top of her head, but she ducked down before he could get her.

"WHOA!" Ixchel exclaimed "Don't you dare try that on me! Anyway, Victoria told me that her mum is expecting her second child. So, if she is Kate's daughter, then Kate is pregnant as well"

"Well, we know now what we've got to do" Gibbs said.

"Find Ziva and Kate, also find out if Victoria is Kate's daughter" Ixchel said.

All four left MTAC. Ixchel, Tony and McGee went downstairs to start the search, whilst Gibbs walked over to the director, who was leaning against the banisters, looking down at everybody.

"Is there something I can help you with Jethro?" Jenny asked, not looking at him.

"Yes" Gibbs said "Was Ixchel alright whilst we were gone?"

That was when Jenny finally looked at him. "Well… she took a nap on the sofas in my office because she was tired. One hour later she woke up screaming and fighting something in the air. I calmed her down and she told me her Dad was not a very nice person. She cried into my shoulder Jethro. I'm really worried about her"

"Don't worry" Gibbs said reassuringly "She's in our hands now"

Gibbs was about to walk away when Jenny spoke.

"And there's one more thing" Jenny said. Gibbs turned around to face her. "Her father is not actually called George Clowes; his actual name is Peter Dearing. He's wanted at every agency in America and the middle east. He's also Harper Dearing's brother"

"How do you know that?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny sighed "Ziva and I worked together to get him because she thought he was the one that had killed her daughter. We had failed and she said to me once a few months ago that she still wants to get him. Anyway, everybody knows about him"

"Well here's one good thing" Gibbs started "He's dead and his own brother killed him, so he can't hurt Ixchel anymore. I suggest you wing those agencies and tell them he's dead" He walked down the stairs, not waiting for her to answer.

Jenny smiled and sighed at the same time. She then went to do what Gibbs suggested.

Meanwhile, Gibbs walked back to his team, finding that they hadn't found anything yet. He sat down at his desk when McGee suddenly sounded frustrated.

"Argh!" McGee exclaimed.

"What's the problem McProblem?" Tony joked.

"This is not funny tony. I'm trying to hack into the CIA because Harper Dearing has some kind of link to them, but they have made their security more advanced and now I can't get in somehow"

Tony was about to answer when Ixchel spoke, who was sitting at Ziva's desk.

"Let me do it" Ixchel said as she walked over to McGee's desk.

McGee got up to let her sit at his desk "Erm… Are you sure you know what you're doing"

"Of course" Ixchel replied "Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here right now would I?"

"Good point" McGee replied.

Ixchel stared into the screen and started typing furiously and mumbling unexplainable things. McGee almost felt a little jealous. _Wow she is the first person I know who knows computers better than me _he thought. Before he knew it, she was in the system.

"YES!" Ixchel exclaimed.

"Wow" McGee said "You went through 7 levels of incrption in a matter of two mintues. How did you do that?"

"Well, how long would it take you?" Ixchel asked.

"Erm… three months" McGee replied slightly embarrassed that he's got beaten by a 13 year old.

"Pathetic" Ixchel said casually "In that time, I would have probably done 1000"

McGee was about to speak, when Tony suddenly spoke.

"Listen guys" Tony said "I have got an email from Harper Dearing and you're not going to like it"

McGee and Ixchel went and stood in front of the screen and so did Gibbs. Tony touched a button on the remote and the most horrifying picture came on. Ziva was covered in blood and unconscious. One could see where she was lashed and she looked like she had been bleeding for hours.

Ixchel screamed.

"Calm down darling calm down" Tony said trying to calm her down.

But, before the team could do anything, Ixchel's world went black and she slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: How was that? Sorry I had to leave a cliff-hanger like that. It is just appropriate for the story. I also promise you all that the next update will be on Sunday! Reviews please?**


	10. CIA

**A/N: Hiya guys! As promised, I will only update on Sundays and I have kept to that promise. I LOVE all of your reviews! Anyway, let's get on with chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: (Obvious)…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

_Last time on Long lost daughter:_

_Ixchel screamed._

"_Calm down darling calm down" Tony said trying to calm her down._

_But, before the team could do anything, Ixchel's world went black and she slipped into unconsciousness._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

When Ixchel woke up, everything was in a bit of a haze. All she could see was two outlines of people hovering over her. At first she couldn't make out who the two people, until her world looked normal again. It was Gibbs calling my name, and Tony just looking over her with worry in his eyes. Gibbs mumbled something to Tony, but Ixchel couldn't make out what they were saying as her ears couldn't adjust to all of the noise. She only realised what they were talking about when Tony came back with an open water bottle and poured it onto her face.

Ixchel was startled and sat up very quickly and looked up at Tony "Oi! No need to have done that because I was awake!"

"Well it's good that you are yourself again" Tony said smiling.

Ixchel just growled at him and Tony chuckled.

"There is a reason I sent Tony to get his water bottle" Gibbs started and looked at his watch "You have been unconscious for an hour and I was getting worried"

"Wow!" Ixchel said smiling "Men getting worried, that's a new one on me!"

Gibbs just ignored her comment and just chuckled.

"I have found out, thanks to Ixchel, that the CIA somehow have a file plan to bomb NCIS, but these are a few months old, which means these were for the last bombing" McGee suddenly said.

All three headed over to McGee's desk. Ixchel was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw somebody outside of the window that she was all too familiar with.

A Sniper was outside of the window 200 yards away.

"DOWN!" Ixchel shouted as she reached for her gun.

Everybody ducked where they were and two gun shots rang out of Ixchel's gun. This lasted only one or two seconds as she hit him.

"Everything is alright now" Ixchel said. Everybody, confused by what just happened, continued with what they were doing.

Ixchel turned to the team, putting her gun back in its holster.

"Who the hell were you shooting at?" Gibbs' first question was.

"I finally got him" Ixchel said, completely ignoring Gibbs.

"Got who?" Tony asked.

Ixchel sighed. This was the right time to tell them as she had now connected all of the dots. "The CIA has been after me for the past 2 months. I don't know what the hell there problem is, or now was. I shot that guy, finally. The other few times my aim wasn't so good"

"Why do you only tell us that now? It could have helped us!" Gibbs said sternly.

"For your information, I thought it was nothing to do with this. I only realised when McGee mentioned the CIA, and there being a shooter outside. I had to connect all of the dots first before I set off an alarm!" Ixchel said sternly back.

Tony's cell phone went off. He quickly picked it up. "DiNozzo….. ok…..I will tell him" he declined the call and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Gibbs asked.

"It was the director" Tony started "she said that she sent Hollis Mann's team out to investigate the man that just got shot, so we don't have to do anything"

"WHAT? Gibbs started "Since when did Hollis join NCIS?"

"Didn't you find out? She been working her for a week" Tony said, and Gibbs looked blankly at him. "OK you didn't"

Gibbs was about to say something when Ixchel spoke.

"Hollis Mann?" Ixchel half said half asked, thinking that she may know her.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Gibbs asked, turning to her.

"Oh yeah I sure do" Ixchel started with caution "She's my boyfriend's mum"

Gibbs just froze. She had never told him she had a son and now she was a bit angry with her. Not only had he never known that she had a son, also she hiding him away Gibbs. Gibbs wanted to soon have a word with her.

"I'm surprised she's allowed to be out in the field" Ixchel suddenly blurted out, getting everyone's attention "She's 4 months pregnant with her second child. Edward told me that last month. Also, I talked to her privately whilst Edward was having a shower after football practice. I ask her if she knew who the father was because her husband had died a lot of years ago, and she answered….." she trailed off realising what she was about to say.

"Who?" Gibbs asked wanting to know who it was, potentially knowing who it was.

"Oh shit" Ixchel started "I'm so bad at connecting all of the dots that I completely forgot the obvious… the father is…is… you Gibbs"

Gibbs almost froze. What stopped him was realising why it was him. He had been dating for a number of years, without the team knowing. The indication he was giving to the team was that he had broken up with her, but he only did that so his team could actually work without getting distracted. He remembered that he might have gotten too close to her four months ago, when a simple kiss turned into something deeper. To make sure it was really him, Gibbs asked a question.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I'm sure because she said to me that the father was Agent Gibbs who works for NCIS. Of course I'm sure!"

"Erm… guys?" McGee suddenly said sounding worried. "I have received a message. It says that if we don't give Harper Dearing a 1 million dollar ransom in the next 6 hours, then Ziva and Kate will die"

With this information now imbedded in everyone's minds, everybody was worried about them now. How will they find them? But an even bigger question arose. Where would they get 1 million dollars from?

**A/N: How was that? I'm sorry to those who thought that this chapter was going to be about rescuing Ziva and Kate, but I wanted something else in this chapter for the whole story to make sense. Also, just to let you know, I have changed the name of the last chapter from 'Finding Them Part 1' to "Searching' because the story would then make much more sense. Reviews please?**


	11. The Plan

**A/N: Hiya guys! I LOVE all of your reviews. I have now 71 reviews, 91 followers, and 43 favourites! Thank you to everybody who contributed to this. Now I present you, chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I could maybe persuade my Dad for more pocket money to buy NCIS, but no, I still DO NOT OWN NCIS!**

Gibbs, Tony, Ixchel and McGee were discussing how they could rescue Ziva and Kate without having to give Harper Dearing 1 million dollars. This was proving to be hard because McGee had found out where Harper Dearing was keeping them, but when they try to find a route, it always somehow has to do with them meeting Harper Dearing.

"Couldn't we just shoot him and get Tony and Ziva?" Tony asked.

"The CIA will get suspicious and investigate us before we can investigate them. It will be best to investigate the CIA before we can do anything with Harper Dearing. Anyway, Ziva and Kate would have-"Gibbs was cut off when Ixchel continued.

"Been told by Harper Dearing what he wants to do with them, which means it might involve the CIA and when we rescued them, they will tell us what he told them about the CIA and then _we_ can investigate them before they can investigate us" Ixchel finished, standing next to Tony's desk.

"Exactly" Gibbs said.

McGee started talking, but all that Ixchel could hear was mumbling, which was very strange. Then suddenly her world started spinning and she nearly fell over, but she caught herself by hanging onto Tony's desk.

"Ixchel?" McGee asked as he finished his sentence that Ixchel didn't hear "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just… get this feeling sometimes…. that something is wrong" Ixchel stuttered "When somebody talks loudly, but I can only hear them mumbling, and when my world starts spinning, I know there is something wrong"

"How many times has it happened?" Tony asked.

"A lot of times, and it always turns out that something bad has happened to someone I know" Ixchel replied.

Gibbs was about to speak when Ixchel's cell phone went off. She answered it quickly.

"Hello" Ixchel says.

"Hi it's me… Edward" Edward stuttered a little.

"What's wrong, your voice sound worried"

"Well… I got a call from an agent on my mom's team saying that Mom said she would drive in her own car alone to the crime scene, but she never arrived. Have you seen her?"

"Sorry I haven't. The last time I heard from her was when the director called to say that Hollis' team has been sent to the crime scene instead of Gibbs' team. Which means…"

"Which means what Ixchel?"

"Well, let me explain something. My Mom has been kidnapped and so has my second Mom, although I thought she was dead. What links these two disappearances is that they are both pregnant. Which means your Mom might have been… kidnapped"

He was almost crying at the end of the line, but he kept himself together "Well, that would explain why there are loads of black cars in the front of my house pointing guns"

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"I wanted to connect up all the dots first before I raise an alarm"

"Wow, you have definitely learned a lot from me. Anyway, have you got your gun with you?"

"Yes I do, but I have already used all my ammunition and most of the windows in the front of my house are broken"

"We will come and get you OK? Hide till we get there"

"OK but will you have a plan?"

"I will have a plan. Now hide, we will be there"

"OK"

Ixchel declined the call slowly.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked.

"That was my boyfriend" Ixchel answered "There are black cars outside of his house pointing guns"

"This might be the CIA" Gibbs said as he made his way to get his gun. Everyone did the same until Ixchel spoke.

"Wait! There is something else" she added quickly. Everybody turned to look at her. "He also said that one of the agents from Hollis' team rang him to say that Hollis never made it to the crime scene and I have connected all of the dots to this one conclusion I made. Harper Dearing is targeting does who are more vulnerable. Both Kate and Ziva are pregnant, which we all know, but Hollis is too which means she might have been kidnapped by Harper Dearing"

Gibbs couldn't have felt angrier at Harper Dearing than he already was. Harper Dearing is targeting the ones more vulnerable to cause them pain, so now he was even more determined to find them alive.

"I said to Edward that we would get him and that we would have a plan. But we don't have a plan" Ixchel said, getting Gibbs out of his thoughts.

All four checked to see if they have their guns and then made their way to the elevator. By the time they all got the car park, they had a plan. The plan was uncomplicated, but risky. Ixchel would be risking her life, and she knew it.

"Anyway, since when do you have a gun?" Gibbs asked as they got into the car. Ixchel went in the front before Tony or McGee could make it. They went and sat on the back seats.

"Well, considering I have been growing up with parents who carry guns, it's just that bit obvious" Ixchel replied with a voice that said 'obvious'.

Gibbs chuckled whilst he was driving fast out of the car park. He was driving at almost 200 mph, swerving around every car, van and lorry that stood in his way. He went across red traffic lights like he never saw them. The only reason the public didn't ring the police was probably because they thought they were part of the police. Which is true, but not directly true.

They got to there, they parked far away so that the shooters wouldn't realise what was going on. Tony, Gibbs and McGee stayed round the back of the house, waiting for the distraction to start. Ixchel walked round the front sticking an ear piece in her ear, where the shooters were, which was the plan.

Ixchel calmly walked in front of the house like nothing was there, until one of the shooters started shouting. Ixchel turned to them, with guns pointing at her.

"Get out of the way. The CIA is who you're standing in the way of?" the man shouted.

"Oh right! This is how it's going to work" Ixchel started casually "With you shouting at me and saying you're the CIA! Very nice game you're playing but you can stop that right now"

"You cheeky bastard!" another man said "Now get out of the way!"

"Well I'm not going to do that"

The man laughed "Well there have got to be one hundred reasons way you shouldn't"

"Ok then. 1 because I don't know what you're doing, 2 because I like it just to stand here, 3 because you will shoot at me if I move, 4…" Ixchel drabbled on, making everybody listen.

Meanwhile, Tony, Gibbs and McGee realised the distraction was working, so they made their way into the house, checking every corner as they went.

Gibbs entered one room and found a boy, about thirteen, frightened underneath a bed. HE knew it must be Edward.

"Edward" Gibbs said as he knelt down on the floor. Edward looked up.

"You're not one of the people from outside?" Edward asked with a frightened voice.

Gibbs smiled "No I'm not. I'm from NCIS, helping you get out of here alive"

Edward got out from underneath the bed. Gibbs gave a signal to Tony and McGee to say that he'd found him. As they carefully made their way out from the back, Gibbs talked through his ear piece, to Ixchel, to say that they have got Edward and that she should get her gun out now.

Back at the front, Ixchel heard through her ear piece that he was out. The CIA was listening to her drabbling, so they had put away their guns, which was exactly what was supposed to happen. She got out her gun quickly and shot all 20 of them dead before they could react.

Ixchel put her gun away and rushed back to the car before anyone else could get her. When she got there, she found everybody was there safe and sound, even Edward.

Ixchel smiled; the plan was successful.

**A/N: How was that? I added a bit of drama I this one, which probably made this chapter more exciting. The next chapter is going to be about rescuing Ziva, Kate and Hollis! Reviews please?**


End file.
